Three Men and a Car
by Erin Elric
Summary: A series of one shots involving the boys of supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

Three Men and A Car

Of Feathers and Wings

Castiel appeared in the seedy motel room, cradling in his arms all the ingredients the Winchesters needed for a spell. Much to his surprise the two of them were sitting at the table hunched over books with something black lying on the table. Cas tilted his head as he heard Dean whispered.

"I'm not going to ask him you ask him." He looked at the thing on the table

"Dean you two have a profound bond remember. I don't feel comfortable asking him about it." Sam said

Castiel blinked and realized they didn't notice he was there yet. "Hello Dean, what is that you two are inquiring about it?"

The two Winchesters practically jumped out of their skin.

"Wow geez man!" Dean shouted and he patted his chest. "I'm going to put a freaking bell around your neck."

The angel tilted his head and said. "Bells are intended for pets I am not your pet." He walked up to the table.

"Well make some sort of noise when you come in, cough, fart or something." Dean ran his hand through his hair then looked up at the angel. "Scare me one more time Cas I'm going to sew a bell in your tie."

Sam laughed. "Careful Cas he might do it."

The angel frowned. "I brought what you needed." He held out the items. "What were you two talking about?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other, then at Cas then back at each other. "Well we," Dean started.

"The thing is," Sam started then shook his head.

Dean rolled his eyes and picked up what Cas realized was a feather off the table. "Dude… is this yours?" He asked as he held out the long feather.

"It's way too big to be any feather for any bird I know." Sam said

The two brothers looked at Cas. They reminded him of curious children. He smiled to himself as he sat the items down on the table. "Yes that is my feather." He stated matter of fact.

"You have feathers?" Dean asked. He looked the feather over then looked back at Cas

"Yes Dean, I have wings you should know that I showed them to you in that barn." Cas said

"But with actual feathers on it." Dean sat the feather down then looked at Cas with the most serious face the angel had ever seen. "Dude are you part bird?"

Sam looked at his brother with bitch face number 15. "Dude are you drunk?"

Dean shook his head. "No not yet but I might need one if Cas tells me he's a giant chicken."

Cas simple blinked. "Why would I be a giant chicken?"

"I don't know! Maybe you're actually some big ass crow!" Dean shouted and waved his hands. He picked up the feather again and studied it. "I found it wedged in the seat cushions it freaked me out at first."

"Well Dean I can assure you I am not a 'big ass crow'." He said and used air quotes.

"What did I tell you about doing that?" Dean groaned.

Sam took the feather from him. "So if this is yours how come we can look at it and have our eyes burn out."

"Simple. When my wings shed a feather what every realm they fall in is how they appear. If I loss one in heaven then they are glowing and bright just like the rest of me, but here on Earth they look like a regular feather."

"So you actually have big fluffy wings?" Dean asked with a slight giggle.

"Well they aren't fluffy but I have wings, all angels have them."

"I knew that I just didn't expect the feather." Dean responded and he took the feather back from Sam

"So this whole time you've been here you've been leaving feathers?" Sam asked

Cas nodded. "Probably a lot in your car, a few at Bobby's place," He gave his trench coat a shake and two more fell out. "And some stuck in my coat. I usually loss one or two when I fly."

"Why are they black though?" Dean asked as he picked up one of the new ones that came from the coat. "Is it a carpet matches the drapes situation?"

Sam glared at him. "Dean." He scolded

Cas tilted his head. "I don't see what window dressing has to do with wings but my wings are black." He crossed his arms across his chest and frowned. He was still having problems understanding human language and Dean's more so than Sam's really confused him.

"I figured they would be white." Sam said

Cas shook his head. "No I know that is a popular image in angel imagery that we all have white wings but our wings are different colors. Some have more than two wings, some of us have very flashy feathers, sometimes our feathers are dull, and some do have white wings."

Dean blinked. "I figured all you flying dicks looked alike."

Cas ignored the jab and shook his head. "No, much like humans we are do not look the same. That is how we tell each other apart."

Sam nodded. "That's neat." He looked over the black feather. "So you have black wings? What about the archangels?"

Dean frowned. Now Sam was curious about the angels, great. Last thing he wanted to hear was about different angels' wings.

Cas raised an eye brow. "They also have different wings. I haven't personally seen them other than Gabriel's and he's were blue."

"Now we know see any freakishly large blue feathers its Gabriel's." Dean mocked

"Anna's," Cas continues unprompted. "Her feathers were red with pink highlights, they were considered beautiful among the garrison, Uriel's changed colors depending on the light, Balthazar's are tan almost a gold color and mine is as you see are black."

"Interesting." Sam said. He sat the feather down and started to pick up the ingredients together for the tracking spell.

"You should keep my feathers they are used in a lot of powerful magic." Cas suggested.

"That's odd man that's like keeping a lock of someone's hair or something." Dean said with a frown.

Cas tilted his head. "No my feathers may become quite helpful to you one day. If I find anymore I shall bring them to you." And with that the angel vanished and left the two boys alone.

Dean rolled the feather in his hand and looked to the floor to see if Cas dropped another. He looked at the feather in his hand it was a large reminder that Castiel was indeed not human. If he had any doubt for whatever reason in his heart it was long gone now. He started at the black feather, it was beautiful and he wondered what his wings actually looked like.

"Hey dude you going to help me with this are you going to keep staring at your boyfriend's feather." Sam snidely remarked

"Shut up." Dean said. He laid the feather off to the side. He wouldn't admit it out loud but it was interesting. He made a note when he got Cas alone he would ask him more about his wings. He mentally scolded himself for it but then he lied to himself and told himself it was for research. Yeah research… what did angel wings look like? Would they fill him with awe as this single feather did? He picked up his book and started reading from it. "Okay first we need to mix," He continued on to give Sam step by step instructions, his eyes would sometimes go to the feather and feelings he couldn't explain would wash over when he looked at it. He smiled defiantly he was going to ask him about his wings next time he seen him. Yes sir.


	2. Chapter 2

Three Men and a Car

A favor

Dean let out a small yawn. He reached into the fridge to get a beer. It had been a long day. He and Sam were working another case, what was supposed to be an easy case. Things were never what they were supposed to be. He selected his beer and shut the fridge and noticed someone standing there. He reached for his gun and let out a startled shout.

"Hello Dean." Cas said in his usual flat voice.

"Son of a bitch Cas!" Dean shouted. He put the gun away and up capped his beer. "What did I tell you about sneaking up on me like that?"

Cas squinted his eyes in thought. "To make a sound the next time I suddenly arrive. However Dean you seen me before I had a chance to make a sound. Also I worried I would startle you more if I did."

Dean let out a long suffering sigh. He liked the angel he really did, he was a great friend, he's best friend even. He would lay his life down for this man well angel but sometimes, sometimes he annoyed him. "So what's the occasion Cas?" He drank his beer. "I figure this isn't a social call."

He grimaced and looked down at the floor. "I ugh… need a favor… it's kind of hard to ask." He rubbed his arm as if he was nervous. What in the world was Cas going to ask him that was making him nervous?

"What is it Cas?" Dean asked point blank. He wasn't in the mood to dance around the subject. Plus after purgatory as far as Dean was concerned no request was too big as long as he helped out his friend. He still felt like he owed him something, especially since he was a dick to him at the mental hospital when he was crazy. There was a pause and Dean said. "Cas you can ask me anything okay buddy."

Cas slowly looked up at him. Blue eyes wide and focused on him. "Now Dean it's a big favor… I feel bad asking but I have no one else to turn to." He rubbed his hands together. "You're the only one that can help."

Dean now felt nervous. "What is it Cas?" He reached out and laid his hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Cas what is it?"

He swallowed hard and asked. "I need, I need you to," He broke eye contact and let out the heaviest most dramatic sigh Dean had ever heard in his life. "Groom my wings."

Dean blinked. Did he hear that right? "You need me to what you're what?"

Cas rolled his eyes and it reminded Dean of a dramatic teenager. Geez was Cas having angel PMS or something. "Groom my wings Dean. I need you to groom my wings."

"Ugh how Cas? I can't see them." As soon as he said that Cas started to undress. "Whoa, whoa man what the hell are you doing?" He demanded.

Cas had his trench coat in his hands and folded it over. "Taking off my clothes." He stated as it was something normal to do in front of a friend.

"Why?" He asked panic rose in his voice.

His face was that of annoyance. "Do you expect me to ruin my clothes? I have to take off my clothes to bring out my wings."

Dean blinked a few times. "H-how much clothes are you ugh taking off there buddy?" He asked he felt heat rise to his face as Cas started to take off his suit jacket.

"Is this making you uncomfortable Dean?" He undid his tie. "You already have seen me naked before." Cas said in reference to the bee incident. An incident that was probably burned in Dean's mind for all eternity. Took him a long time to be able to look at Cas and not think of that. "I'm leaving my pants on I hope you don't mind."

"I didn't even agree to help Cas," Dean started and shook his head. "And I hope you planned on keeping your pants on."

Cas sighed again as he worked on unbuttoning his top. "Please Dean, you have to. It's getting hard to fly now I can't go for much longer without it being done." He looked deep into his eyes and Dean felt his heart skip a beat. "Please Dean; it's been like this for almost a year now. It has to be done you're the only one I can turn to. I'm not returning to heaven."

"A year? Why didn't you ask sooner?"

"Well I was trying to open purgatory with Crowley and fighting a war, after that I did ask Meg but she was afraid to touch my wings, and well we were in purgatory and I thought asking for you to groom my wings was inappropriate while we were running for our lives."

Dean sighed. "Fine Cas I'll do it okay." He patted his shoulder again. "If its bothering you I'll help you okay."

"Thank you Dean." He nodded and continued taking his shirt off. The dress shirt was gone and laid on the back of the chair.

"So how are we going to do this?"

"I think," He pulled his undershirt over his head. Geez how much clothes did Cas wear anyways? His bare chest was now revealed and Dean tried not to stare. "I shall lie on the bed, and then you can pull up a chair and work on them." Undershirt was tossed with the other clothes. He rolled his shoulders.

"But I can't see them," As soon as Dean said it there was a whoosh in air and boom black wings were behind Cas. "Wow." Dean said he couldn't help it the wings were beautiful. He had only seen the shadows before but the real thing the real deal was amazing. "That's awesome." He stated.

"Thank you." Cas blushed and his wings folded in on his body and covered his chest. "I was afraid that they would scare you." He walked over to the bed and laid down stomach first his wings spread out behind him and even touched the floor with the tips of them.

"Nah, I faced down monsters, survived purgatory, and been to hell it would take a lot for you to scare me." He grabbed a nearby chair that didn't contain the top half of Cas's clothes and sat beside the bed. "Alright… what do I do?"

He noticed Cas blush again. "Okay… I need you to run your fingers through the feathers and straighten out them out, and remove the old ones."

Dean stared at the massive wings. He reckoned that Cas probably couldn't reach the back of his wings. He started to reach out and wondered what they felt like then stopped. "This uh, listen my hand won't melt off will it?"

"No when I bring them out they conform to the world they are in, they will not hurt you Dean they are just normal wings here."

Dean gave a nod and reached up and laid his hand in the wings. The feathers were silky and soft, oh it was nice. Dean smiled to himself it was soothing to the touch like a warm hug.

"Dean," Cas said and snapped Dean out of his thoughts. "You okay?"

"Yeah ugh, you okay?" He asked. He worked his hand through the feathers. He smoothed the feathers he felt a few that was stiff. "This one is stiff."

"That one needs to come out." He spoke almost breathless. He face was really red now.

Dean paused his hand stuck on the feather. "Cas uh…" He felt a little weird now.

"Yes?" He asked but he's voice was muffled by the pillow.

"Is this uh, you know is this…" Dean felt flustered he wasn't sure how to word the question.

Cas looked up at him from the pillow. He's face wasn't as red now he gave him the usual confused Cas face. "What Dean?"

"I got to ask man is this turning you on or something?"

He blinked and tilted his head. "Turning me on? What do you mean?"

Dean frowned. Oh great Cas didn't understand. "Dude… come on don't…" He shook his head. "Are you getting aroused by this? Is that why you had such a hard time asking me to help?"

"No Dean." He shook his head. "It just feels really good and soothing that's all. This is the first time I've had a non-angel do it… they are usually… efficient."

"Am I doing it wrong?"

"No you're doing it pretty good." He blushed again.

Dean decided not to press the issue further. As long as Cas didn't have plans to throw him on the bed and go to town on him he would fix his wings. He worked out the stiff feather and found another stiff one and gave it a yank.

"Ouch!" Cas yelped the wing jerked up and thumped Dean on the side.

"Oh sorry. Thought that would be easier."

"I am not a chicken that you are about to cook. Do not pluck me."

"Sorry man." He eased his fingers through again. Most of the feathers popped off easy. He smoothed them down and assessed that the wing was in good shape. "Okay this one is done."

"Not yet. Up around the top of my wing near my back is an oil gland. I need you to work in some oil in my wings."

Dean blinked again. "Now I'm rubbing oil on them?" He reached up to the gland. "Oh man this feels dirty."

Cas shot a glance over his shoulder at him. "What's with you turning this into something sexual?"

He chuckled and he rubbed the gland and felt his hand get slick with oil. "I'm sorry man it's just a little weird." He had the oil on his hands and he rubbed the wing down. He felt like a massage therapist.

"It's only as weird as you make it." Cas said. He stretched out the wing. "Much better thank you."

"Want me to start on the next one?" He noticed the content smile on Cas's face. He felt his heart swell he was happy to see Cas so happy.

"Yes please." He said his voice was even softer now.

Dean moved over to the other side of the bed and dragged the chair along. He plopped down in the chair. This wing was in worse shape than the other. "What happened here?"

"My trips to Hell were not easy on my wings."

"I'm sorry." He felt a flash of guilt washed over him. He worked his fingers in and the clumps of feathers fell out with ease. "So Cas how do you usually get this done?"

Cas raised his head off the pillow. He blinked a few times and said. "In heaven there are angels that do it for a living. Like a salon for humans or a spa."

Dean laughed. "So you guys got salon people for your wings?" He smiled to himself. "This is a spa day for you then?"

Cas nodded. "While it is necessary for me so my wings can still function I am ashamed to admit that I do enjoy it."

"And here I thought you just liked me touching them." Dean teased as he got the last clump of feathers out. He made his way to the oil gland.

"I do Dean." Cas mumbled into the pillow

Dean tilted his head as he gathered up some oil in hands. He was going to leave that alone as long as Cas enjoyed it. He slicked the oil along the wings and watched Cas's every growing smile. Once he finished he patted Cas on the back. "Got it done, you good buddy."

Cas looked up at him. "Thank you so much Dean." He rolled over on his back his face was that of happiness. "Sadly I need the front of them done too."

"Okay Cas." Dean realized he wasn't too bothered by this. He realized though this was very intimate. He looked down as Cas whose eyes were now half closed and if Dean didn't know better he would think the other man was about to go to sleep. He ran his hands though the front of the wings and studied Cas's face the whole time. He smiled to himself this little intimate moment between them was touching. He started to see why Cas was embarrassed to ask for help this was a personal matter. "So why did you ask me to fix your wings?" He asked he finished up the wing and went over to the other one.

"If we can't get them done in heaven then we ask someone close to us. Like someone in our garrison."

Dean nodded and worked his hand into the first wing. The image of the angels fixing each other's wings like monkeys popped into his head. "Okay Cas I understand." The two of them were close and the time in purgatory made them closer. He felt a warm sensation as he thought about how Cas would hold him close to keep him warm when he needed to sleep in purgatory. He finished the wing and looked down at Cas who had his eyes closed now. "Well since it's your spa day I would ask if you wanted water with cucumber but I don't have any. How about a beer?"

"A beer sounds good." He sat up in the bed. He extended his wings and stretched them. "Thank you again Dean." He said as he took the beer from Dean.

"You are welcome." He sat in the chair beside him and looked at the wings. "They feel better?"

He nodded. "Yes." He uncapped his beer. "I really appreciate the spa treatment. I know it was… uncomfortable to you."

Dean looked into his eyes and gave a smile. "Yeah but I was glad to help." He sipped his beer that he didn't finish from earlier. "And if you need it done again I'll gladly help."

Cas gave a small smirk. "So you will spoil me?" He asked in a teasing tone. He sat the beer down and walked over to the chair with his clothes on it. He picked up his under shirt and slipped it on.

"If that's what you want to call it then sure."

Cas picked up his dress shirt then looked at him. "Well maybe I can do something for you like give you a massage or something. Humans like that don't they? Or is that something that's reserved for partners."

Dean felt a brief blush creep up on him. "No I mean you can do it." He couldn't recall the last massage he had gotten if ever. He's eyes fell to Cas's hands, he wagered he would be good at giving massages.

Cas nodded and started to button his shirt. "It is something that is considered intimate. I believe it's a form of foreplay." He stated the fact unblinking like he was talking about the weather.

"Why are turning it into something sexual?" He asked and about that time the door to the motel room opened and Sam stepped in.

Sam took in Cas then looked at Dean. He blushed and stammered. "Is this a bad time should I, uh should I come back I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"It's fine Sam." Cas said as he buttoned the last button. He picked up his tie and looped it around and tied it. "I was just explaining to Dean how a massage to humans can be foreplay. I offered him a massage I wanted to make sure I cleared the air first."

Sam looked confused then looked at Dean then Cas then back at Dean. "The hell did I miss?" Cas picked up his suit jacket. "And why are you getting dressed?" Sam asked.

Cas didn't answer him. He picked up his trench coat and said. "Thanks again for the relief." He vanished with a flap of wings. Dean figured he went to stretch them out.

Sam blinked. "What did he mean by relief? What were you doing? Why was he getting dressed?" He looked around the room and spotted the rumpled bed. "Where you two…" He looked at Dean and blushed and swallowed hard. "Were you guys having... you know… sex?"

"What! No man!" Dean shouted. He got up and put the chair back under the table it came from. "He asked me to fix his wings that's all."

Sam raised an eye brow. "Oh?" He went to the fridge and got himself a beer. "Is that was he offered a massage?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah said that since I did his wings he'd give me a massage."

"Seemed uh… why on Earth did he bring up foreplay though?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know he's Cas he's weird. Maybe he's still working off the crazy still." Dean then explained the process with the wing thing as him and Sam shared some drinks. Sam continued to tease him about him and Cas's weird conversation. Dean didn't let it bother him at least he knew he had helped out the angel and hell at some point the angel was going to return the favor, and well Dean wasn't going to openly admit it but it was something he was going to look forward to.


	3. Chapter 3

Three Men and a Car

Family

Dean tried to focus on his driving; it was another wonderful ten hour car trip to the next hunt. The cassette played music and Dean would regularly turn it up and Sam would turn it back down. Dean was getting annoyed with his brother; it was times like this that sometimes he considered just pulling the car over and ditching Sam on the side of the road but decided not to. Sammy is his brother and he does love him even if he gets on his nerves. They had just filled up on gas and snacks. Dean gives a gesture to Sam and Sam handed him a candy bar. Dean tore into it.

"Chew dude you're going to choke." Sam said. He took a swig of his pop.

Dean finished the candy bar pretty quick and passed the candy wrapper to Cas who sat in the back. "You okay Cas you're very quiet."

"He's always quiet." Sam muttered

The angel in question took the candy wrapper and tossed it in the bag by his feet. "Yes I am okay." He answered flatly

Dean rolled his eyes. Cas was never much for conversation which was a mixed bag. Sometimes he and Sam would forget he was back there with his extreme quiet. Usually the angel would stare out the window and sit in complete silence. Sometimes Dean would look back there and see him with a book and at those moments he was glad that Sam decided to get him to read because if he was being honest seeing Cas just staring blankly was a bit unnerving. Dean turned up the music again.

"Dean stop." Sam grumbled and he reached for the nob.

"I like this song." The angel in the back seat said.

Sam stopped and looked back behind him. "Really Cas you like Metallica?" He asked voice coated in disbelief.

"No I like this song." Cas grumbled

Dean smirked and turned up Enter the Sandman even louder. "Ha! I got the angel on my side!" He exclaimed

Sam covered his ears and frowned. "Dean! Turn that down!"

"What!" Cas shouted from the back seat. "I can't hear you!" He covered his ears and grimaced.

Dean laughed then remembered that since Cas was a celestial being his hearing was way better than either his or Sam's. He realized he was actually hurting him. He turned the music down to a normal volume. "Well since Sam is being a pansy I'll turn it down." He smirked. He looked up in the rear view mirror and seen Cas shake his head and glare at him. He was glad he was driving or else the angel might have hit him.

"I'm not being a pansy you just listen to your music way too loud." Sam stated.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Little brothers are such a pain." He looked up again and caught Cas's eyes in the mirror. "Don't you think so Cas?" He asked

"I am not getting involved in your fights Dean we discussed this."

"No I meant… aren't the other angels your siblings?"

"Yes." Cas stated flatly

"Don't they get on your nerves?"

There was a pause and Cas gave a shrug. "Well I suppose them trying to kill me is nerve racking."

Dean looked at Sam who looked back at him. Sam took over the question. "Didn't they… didn't you guys pull pranks on each other?" Sam asked. He thought back to all the stuff he and Dean had done to each other and smiled. Sure Dean got on his nerves at times but usually the elder Winchester could be entertaining.

"Pranks? No we never did stuff like that." Cas responded voice flat

"Geez must have been a boring ass childhood." Dean said. "Or did you come into life with a stick up your ass."

"I told you before Dean there is no stick up my ass." Cas said with a hint of annoyance.

"Listen Cas I'll be honest we are curious what you were like when you were younger." Sam said. He looked back at the angel. "Did you grow up? Did you have a childhood?"

"Yeah or did God say: 'let there be Castiel' and you were poof there?" Dean asked

Cas blinked his expression was thoughtful. "If you are asking how are angels created I do not know. As for me I did have to learn how to be an angel."

Dean chuckled. "Little Cas had to go to school huh?"

"Who taught you then?" Sam asked.

"The archangels." Cas stated in a matter of fact tone.

"What really?" Sam asked. "The archangels?"

Cas nodded. "We were divided in groups you see. We each were trained under one and each specialized in something and they passed that on."

"Who trained you?" Sam asked. He was eager to learn about the angels. He was in the process of making a hunting journal like their fathers but he wanted to include as much as he could. A study so to speak on the supernatural and his angel section was a little lean.

"Gabriel."

"Gabriel? The Gabriel the one who doubled as a trickster?" Dean asked

"Yes same Gabriel." Cas said

"I would have thought you would have learned a sense of humor then." Dean retorted with a laugh

"No as I told you before Uriel was the funniest in the garrison."

"So Gabriel taught you everything?" Sam asked

Cas nodded. "However Michael taught us how to fight, Gabriel was never much of a fighter."

"That's interesting." Sam said and made a note in his phone.

Dean seen it shot him a brief dirty look but didn't say anything. "So you guys got a long like a big family?"

"No." Cas stated

"No?" Dean asked

"Yes I said no Dean." There was a pause and Cas sighed. "We didn't always get along… we were always a bit divided prior to the war and everything. I was just too naive to see it." He crossed his arms and sighed. "Raphael never liked me." He muttered quietly

Sam raised an eye brow and Dean whispered to him. "That's the one that killed him when I tried to stop you from killing Lilith."

Sam frowned at that memory. "So why didn't he like you?"

Cas smirked. "Said I was a brat."

"You a brat? How's an angel a brat? You refuse to eat you're veggies or something?" Dean asked with a laugh

"I don't eat Dean." Cas responded in a flat tone. He looked thoughtful and frowned. "I cannot recall why he did not like me but… he and Gabriel never got along. I believe that was part of it, he was being petty. I remember him telling me and a few others that were under Gabriel that we were brats."

"Seems harsh to judge someone based on who they trained under." Sam said with a frown.

Cas remained quiet and stared out of the window. He watched the trees go by.

Sam gave a smile sigh and asked. "Cas… do you miss heaven?"

Dean spotted the angel flinch. He had half a mind to hit Sam for asking Cas that. "Sam," He growled through his teeth and glared at his brother.

There was silence in the back seat then Cas said. "Sometimes I do…" He trailed off his gruff voice quiet. "But I am glad to be with you two; you guys are more like family than my actual family."

That statement warmed Dean's heart and broke it at the same time. "Cas man…" He gripped the steering wheel. "Thanks." He whispered

"We think of you as family too." Sam said with a smile

Cas gave a nod and kept looked back out the window.

Dean gave a small sigh. He looked up again at the enigma in the back seat, their enigma. He wondered if it hurt Cas to open up about his past like that. Typically the two Winchesters usually didn't push him to talk about it, leaving conversations open and letting Cas drop in whatever he wanted to add to them. As stated before the angel didn't talk much. Dean liked the idea that Cas seen them as family, since the other angels were dicks he was glad to be able to open up his family to one who needed a family. As the tape ended he took it out of the tape deck. He passed it behind him and Cas took it.

"What tape do you want now?" He asked his voice quiet

Dean feared that their questions had dug up old wounds. He grimaced and said. "You pick Cas."

Sam gave him a look but didn't say anything.

Cas rummaged through the tapes and pulled up one and handed it to Dean.

Dean took it without looking at it and pushed it into the tape deck. The music started up and Dean asked. "Why did you pick this tape?"

"Because it's your favorite." Cas spoke softly.

Sam gave Dean a look and mouthed 'he likes you' and smiled

Dean slapped Sam on the leg which the youngest let out a yelp.

"Ouch you jerk!" Sam yelled

"Bitch." Dean said

"Assbutt." Cas muttered

Dean laughed loudly and soon Sam joined in. They were a weird group but it worked it worked as a family and Dean wouldn't change it for nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Three Men and a Car

Simple Repairs

Mary walked into the Bunker. She had returned from a hunt involving a witch and she was tired. She knew that her sons were out on their own as Sam had texted her a few hours earlier that they had gone out on a hunt while she was gone. As far as she knew she had the bunker to herself. She gave a smile sigh as she dropped her gear off on the war room table; she'll put it up later she decided. She wondered into the kitchen to raid Dean's beer stash when she noticed Cas sitting at the table. She didn't expect the angel to be home.

"Evening Cas." She greeted what she considered to be her third son.

He looked up at her and gave a small smile. "Evening Mary." He looked kind of down she noted.

"You okay?" She asked. She got a beer out of the fridge and offered him one which he declined. She noticed he wasn't wearing his famous outfit and she was about fifty percent sure he was in Dean's lounge clothes. She made a note to buy some for Cas as Dean's didn't fit him very well.

He rubbed his face. "It was a rough hunt me and Jack were on. He went to bed shortly when we got back. He was pretty tired." He ran his hand through his hair. "I made it as far as the kitchen after I dropped off our clothes in the laundry."

She smiled. She was glad that her sons had taught Cas some basic human things such as washing clothes. "Any trouble?" She asked and sat down with him.

He shook his head. "No not really. I remembered to separate the clothes this time."

She laughed. "Good glad to hear it." About that time the she heard the dryer buzz indicating it was done.

"I'll be back." He got up and headed into the laundry room that was near the kitchen. She sipped her beer when she heard him yell. "Oh no!"

She leaped up and headed into the laundry room. "What's wrong?"

He held up his signature coat. She didn't see what was wrong with it. "Two of the buttons fell off." He grumbled as he pulled the buttons out of the dryer.

"Oh," Mary said with a shrug. "I thought maybe a stain didn't come out or something." Being a hunter most clothes either got torn or so blood stained they had to toss them out. She knew that his angel mojo helped keep the coat in mostly working shape but sometimes he would wash it because Dean had told him once that using angel power didn't mean it was clean.

Cas shook his head. "I can't use my powers to replace buttons though." He said. His voice was a little sad as he held the buttons.

"You can just sew them back on." She said

He frowned. "I don't know how."

"Oh is that all?" She asked. "I can teach you how."

"You can?" He tilted his head slightly

She nodded. "Sewing is a basic skill. Did Sam and Dean not teach you?"

He shook his head. "No I guess a situation never arose for it so they never did."

"Meet me in the kitchen I'll get some thread and a needle." She left and headed to her room. She kept a sewing kit in there for clothes repair. She picked it up and walked back into the kitchen. Cas was sitting at the table his coat draped across it like a table cloth. "Okay," She started as she sat down. "I may not be able to cook but my parent taught me how to sew." In case she needed to sew up a fell hunter. She took the coat and laid it across her lap and laid the kit on the table. "First you find a thread that matches the string used on the clothing." She picked up a few spools and looked at the coat until she found the right tan color. "Then you get you enough thread to sew it back on," She unwrapped the string. "You want enough to keep the button on." She snipped the thread with scissors. "Then you tie a knot at the end. This keeps the thread from pulling through." She then selected a needle. "Then you pull the string through the needle." She did it in one try and was impressed with herself. She laid the button where it used to be. "First you come from the back." She threaded the needle through the eye of the button. "Then you go through another eye." She said and she pushed the needle through another eye of the button. "And you repeat it until you get enough thread built up." She held the article out to him. "You try."

He took it and looked at the needle and thread like it personally offended him. He took the needle pulled it through uneasy then looped it back up through another eye of the button. He repeated it a few times until his hands where less unsteady. "This is pretty easy." He said and pushed the needle through and managed to stick himself. "Ow!" He yelped and jerked his hand away from the needle. "I stuck myself." He looked at his finger and frowned.

She laughed. "That happens Cas. That's why they made thimbles." She studied him as he kept working. "You almost got it. One more time then I'll tell you what to do." She watched him then gave him further instructions. "Okay Cas now wrap the remaining thread around the button."

"Like this?" He asked as he wrapped the thread around.

"Yes now pull the needle through this will create a knot."

He did as she said. She handed him scissors and he clipped off the needle. "Is that it?" He asked. He gently pulled on the button to see that it was fastened on the coat.

"Not bad for your first time." She observed.

"Thank you Mary for showing me how to do this." He said with a bright smile. He got more thread to fix the other button.

"Of course Cas." She picked up her beer and finished it off. "Everyone needs to know how to sew on a button, even angels."

He nodded as he started on the next button. "I shall pass on this information to Jack. Dean already taught him how to drive and how to fish I can at least teach him how to sew… though I only know how to do a button."

She smiled fondly as she watched Cas sew on the other button like a pro. "Well you at least know how to sew." She sat the beer bottle down. "As hunters we learn how to do it to repair injuries to avoid going to the hospital. I'm just glad I was able to show it to someone and it didn't involve a gaping hole."

Cas frowned as he finished the button. "Well I can still heal people." He looked over his coat and nodded at his work. "At least I can fix people and now their clothes."

She nodded. She hoped Cas never had use this new skill to sew up another person. She and her boys knew that there might come a time when Castiel would lose his powers. She gripped her empty bottle tight. It wasn't something they wanted to think about, it was something that hung in the air. It had happened before and it could happen again. That was one of the reasons why they tried to teach him basic life skills; it also helped him feel more useful he had said that before. "I'm glad I could teach you something." She got up from the table and dropped the bottle in the trash. "I'm going to my room." She stated

He looked up at her. "Okay good night." He got up from the table and gave her a quick hug. "I'm going to fold up the laundry and put it up." He wondered into the laundry room.

Mary went to her bed room and lay on her bed. The hunt finally caught up with her and she went into a dreamless sleep.

The next day Mary walked into the kitchen in search of coffee. Cas was already there and had already made coffee, Jack was eating some cereal, and she noticed Sam was there as well. "You two are back?" She asked Sam

Her youngest nodded. "Yeah we got back this morning." He suppressed a yawn. "I'm pretty tired still."

She poured herself some coffee when she heard someone else walk in. She looked up to see Dean walking in and in his hand was a flannel shirt.

"Dude this is so weird." He said and held up the shirt.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked

"Someone… fixed my shirt. I lost a bunch of buttons off this thing; I kept meaning to fix it but… I got several so…" He ran his hand over the shirt. "It's almost as good as new now."

Mary almost choked on her coffee when she noticed Castiel smirking proudly to himself.

"Must have been a sewing fairy." Castiel said as he sipped his coffee.

"Is that a thing?" Jack asked mouth full of cereal

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Castiel whispered to Jack

"No that's not a thing." Dean said with a frown. He looked at Cas who smiled at him. "You fixed it?" He asked well more stated then asked.

Castiel smiled. "A sewing angel then."

This time it was Sam's turn to choke on his coffee. "Since when do you sew?"

"Last night, your mother showed me how to do it." Castiel stated.

Mary smiled and nodded. "Yeah he's coat lost some buttons so I showed him how to fix it."

Dean smiled as he shrugged on the flannel. "Thanks Cas." He said and got his own coffee. He patted the angel on the shoulder and sat beside him.

Mary put her coffee cup in the sink. She looked at her son and the angel and smiled. She was happy that her little lesson helped Cas be able to do something for Dean. It was nice to see her lesson go into good use. She wondered what else she could teach the angel as she sat down at the table with the rest of the family. No her family, they chatted and drank coffee and acted like people for once and not hunters. It was nice.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: some Destiel

Happy Birthday Cas!

Castiel sat at the dinner with the Winchester brothers. He studied the area, humans were fascinating creatures. He sipped on his coffee that Dean ordered for him. The angel was fond of coffee but eating was still a bit too much at times. He had discovered that he did like some sweets but it wasn't often. Usually they just tasted like molecules and the last time he brought it up both of them informed him they did not want to know what exactly was in their food. He had to agree if the two knew they may never eat again. Especially at one of these diners.

"According to the lore," Sam started

The angel spaced out when he noticed at group of people sitting in the corner of the restaurant. There was a little boy wearing a pointy hat, and there were large brightly colored bags on the table. A waitress came out carrying a large cake that had candles on it. Ten to be exact. They started singing happy birthday and the boy blew out the candles and the adults clapped. He wondered why as extinguishing a candle wasn't a hard thing to do.

"Earth to Cas, come in Cas." Dean said

The angel jumped then looked at Dean. "Yes?" He asked

"You totally spaced out on us." Dean scoffed giving him a hard look

"Sorry I was distracted."

"By what?" Sam asked tone curious

Castiel pointed at the group in the corner. "What… what are they doing? I have never seen this human ritual before."

The two looked at each other and laughed.

"That's a birthday party, Cas. Have you never seen one before?" Sam stated still laughing at the angel

"No, I have never observed such a ritual."

Dean shook his head. "You're older than dirt and you have never seen a birthday party before?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I did not exist before dirt. The archangels did, I existed before humanity was created."

"Either way you are OLD." Dean scoffed. He emphased the word old.

Castiel shot him a dirty look and Sam jumped in before the fight got worse.

"So uh I take it that angels do not celebrate birthdays?"

Castiel shook his head. "No we do not hold such celebrations. Aging is just a normal part of life I don't see why someone would want to celebrate it."

"You guys never got together and threw a party for each other when you hit a major mile stone or something?" Sam asked though he wasn't sure if angels had major mile stones in ages.

"I don't understand." Castiel said

"See with humans we celebrate as children like every year but a lot of adults only make a big deal when it's a big age like; turning eighteen or twenty-one or hitting fifty for example."

Castiel tilted his head. "Why would an age change anything about the person?"

"Eighteen you're an adult." Dean said as he drank on his beer. "Twenty-one you can legally drink."

He blinked. "We do not have such a thing in heaven. We just exist."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Man heaven sounds like a really happening place."

Castiel shrugged. "We do age we just don't make a big deal about it like you humans do."

"Sometimes it's nice just to know people care." Sam said. "That's what I like about my birthday is knowing that… someone out there cares."

Castiel frowned and Sam continued. "Every year Cas, that we can that is, Dean and Bobby would take me to a nice restaurant and I do mean a nice one,"

"And that's pretty hard since I made my money hustling poker."

"Yeah, and Bobby always baked me a cake." Sam finished

Dean smiled and drank on his beer. "Sam usually takes me a strip club or a bar for mine. About the only time he goes to a strip joint with me."

Sam rolled his eyes then said. "See everyone celebrates it different."

Castiel tilted his head and frowned. "Human customs are strange."

"So… when is your birthday?" Sam asked

"I do not know exactly. My father created many of us at the same time and the exact time of creation I do not know."

The two brothers looked at each other and shrugged. The day went on without any more discussion about birthdays.

Castiel had completely forgotten about the conversation and one day he received a call from Dean to meet them at the motel they were staying at. He appeared at the door and knocked as Dean had told him appearing inside a room was rude.

The door opened and Castiel walked in to see the lights out and a cake lit up on a table. The Winchesters sung happy birthday off key as he walked in the room when they finished Sam said.

"Blow out the candles Cas."

"Make a wish though first." Dean said as Castiel blew out the candles. "Did you make a wish?" Dean asked

Castiel gave a nod though he really didn't make a wish he could say he did. He looked at the cake which had 'Happy birthday, Cas' on it. "I don't understand." He stated flatly as he eyed the cake.

"Well," Dean started as he laid his hand on Cas's shoulder. "Today is the day you waltzed into that barn and into our lives."

Castiel tilted his head. "But why?"

"You didn't know when you're actual birthday was and we wanted to celebrate something." Sam said he pulled out a gift bag. "Happy birthday Cas."

Castiel took the bag and stared at it. "I don't,"

"Open it." Sam said with a laugh

The angel pulled out the tissue paper his face etched into a frown. He dug in the bag and pulled out a few ties and looked at them. "Ties?" He questioned.

"Yeah so you aren't wearing the same blue one and you know can change it up." Sam said sounding proud of himself.

Castiel titled his head and looked over the new ties. One was black the other was an emerald green. "Thank you Sam." He said with a nod.

Sam gave him a small hug. "You're welcome Cas."

Castiel felt a surge of love, was this what it meant to have a family?

Dean smiled and held out a bag. "You'll like my gift better."

Castiel opened the gift from Dean and peered into the bag. He pulled out a large bottle of liquor.

"For those tough nights." Dean said with a smile

He reached further in the bag and pulled out a magazine. He frowned as he looked at the cover which was what would be considered an attractive woman.

"For those really tough nights." Dean said with a laugh.

"Dean did you really buy Cas a skin mag?" Sam all but shouted.

Castiel looked at the magazine and realized that it was indeed erotica. He felt himself blush. "T-thanks." He mumbled

Dean laughed. He reached into his jacket pocket and handed Castiel a small box.

The angel looked at the box and took it. He opened it and inside was a nice watch. He didn't have a use for a watch though he always sensed the passage of time.

"Pull it out and look at the back." Dean said

Castiel did just that and seen on the back of the watch engraved was 'Castiel' and was followed by the date.

"So you can always remember when we meet." Dean said. He rested his hand on Castiel's shoulder. "Because I sure as hell won't forget it."

"Dean," Castiel started. He smiled his blue eyes lit up as he looked at Dean, Dean leaned towards Castiel's face, and then Sam coughed.

"Um I'm still here." Sam said

Castiel tilted his head. He didn't understand what Sam's being there meant and he sensed unease from Dean.

Dean suddenly took his hand away from Castiel's shoulder, backed away, and blushed. "Yeah well anyways happy birthday, Cas, let's have some cake."

Castiel nodded in agreement as Sam cut up the cake for the three of them. "Thanks for the birthday it's great."

"Well we got a lot of birthdays to catch up on." Dean said with a smile

Castiel rolled his eyes and took a piece of cake. He was grateful to have them. They were a great family and he loved them both for this.


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: Destiel

Ill

Castiel was sitting at the war room table. He was looking over the documents they had about the latest hunt Sam and Dean been on. He didn't go with them this time as they didn't think they needed him for a basic salt and burn. However, he had received a phone call from Sam asking him to meet him at the bunker. The angel stared at the papers none of it made sense at the moment he was so worried about Dean. He could tell by the way Sam was talking there was something wrong with the other man. He was so worried. Suddenly he heard a loud thud of the heavy metal door opening and there was Sam with Dean. He looked up at them and could tell there was something wrong with Dean. "Dean?" He asked his voice laced with worry.

"I'm fine." The eldest mumbled his voice weak.

"Don't listen to him Cas. He's sick." Sam said as he helped him down the stairs.

He jumped up from his chair and ran over to them. He noticed Sam smirk as he looked at Dean and Dean rolled his eyes. Castiel wasn't sure what the meaning was behind their expressions but he didn't ask. "Let me see." He reached out to Dean who slapped at his hand.

"I'm fine, Cas!" He snapped. He pulled away from Sam. "I just need some sleep." He stumbled a few steps forward

"Cas just wants to heal you, you know." Sam said.

Dean gave a halfhearted wave as he headed to the stairs to go to the dorms. He wobbled and fell to the ground.

"Dean!" Castiel shouted. He rushed to his side and lifted up his upper body.

"Fine," Dean groaned as his eyes barely opened. He's head rolled back and he slumped forward and rested his head on Castiel's shoulder.

"Dean?" Castiel pleaded fearing the worse

Sam was beside him before he knew it. "It's the remains of a curse. He pissed off a witch on the hunt."

"She was a bitch." Dean groaned in Castiel's shoulder.

"Yeah well maybe you shouldn't have told her that to her face." He looked at the angel and shrugged. "He was worse."

Castiel waved his hand over Dean's body examining the curse. The hunter coughed and shuttered mumbling that it felt cold. "The curse is weakening but… I don't think I can heal him, Sam."

"See." Dean mumbled. He nuzzled his head in the angel's shoulder and Castiel just looked down at him. "Comfy." He mumbled

"He needs rest and he'll be fine." Castiel informed the youngest Winchester. He lifted Dean up in his arms bridal style. "I'll take him to his room."

"Put me down!" Dean protested but Castiel ignored him and kept walking to the dorms.

Sam opened the door to Dean's room for him and the angel laid the hunter on his bed.

"We should get you comfy." Castiel stated as he started to remove Dean's boots.

"Stop!" Dean protested. He slapped at their hands. "I got it, I got it." He leaned over to take off his boots and suddenly the room spun and he almost fell off the bed. "Okay fine but I'll take care of my clothes." He removed his flannel and under shirt as Castiel and Sam got rid of the boots.

Sam got his pajamas from the dresser and handed them to Dean.

Dean put on the shirt. "Turn around." He ordered them. They looked away as he dropped his jeans to the floor and managed to put on his pants without falling over.

Castiel picked up the clothes and tossed them into Dean's hamper. "You need food." He stated

Sam nodded. "I'll make you some soup." He took off towards the kitchen

Dean lay back down and shivered. "I'm so cold." He moaned

Castiel crawled into bed with him.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked his voice rose in alarm

"Keeping you warm." He stated as he wrapped his arms around Dean

He considered protesting but instead he crawled closer to the angel's unnaturally high body heat. "Mmmm Cas, you're so warm." He nuzzled his head into his shoulder and wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer to him. "Like a living space heater."

"Glad I could help Dean." Castiel said. He threaded his fingers into Dean's hair in hopes of relaxing the human.

Dean smiled and it lit up Castiel's heart. Suddenly the moment was ruined by Sam coughing. "Ugh sorry I ugh have the soup." He brought it in and set up a table for Dean to eat. "I didn't mean to ruin the moment."

Castiel looked at him in confusion then noticed Dean glare at him as he untangled himself from the angel.

"Sorry." Sam said again and looked to the door. "I think ugh I got some research to do." He took off so fast Castiel almost didn't register it.

Dean looked down at the soup and let out a cough. "I really don't want to eat."

Castiel slid forward on the bed so he was closer to Dean. "Here let me help." He said casually. He picked up the spoon full of soup and brought it to the hunter's lips.

Dean stared at the food his face was flush and Castiel was unsure as Dean stated he was cold. "You… you're going to fed me?" He asked

"If you don't have the energy to feed yourself then I will." He still held the spoon out and Dean sighed and opened his mouth. Castiel brought the soup to his mouth and fed him.

Dean swallowed the soup and let out a cough. "Surprised you could do that."

"What fed someone?" He asked as he got another spoon full. "It's pretty simple." He placed another mouth full in his mouth. Dean remained quiet as Castiel fed him his soup. After the bowl was finished Castiel put it on the dresser to be taken care of later. "You really should get some sleep."

Dean leaned back on his hands and looked up at the angel. He stared at him as if studying him.

Castiel tilted his head in confusion. "What is it Dean?"

"Will you… Cas will you stay with me while I sleep?"

He gave a nod and sat on the chair by his desk.

"No I mean," He patted the bed and Castiel noticed his face turn red again.

"Oh you want me to share a bed with you." Castiel said his voice a tone of understanding. He got up and headed over to Dean. The hunter lay down and Castiel went to lay with him and Dean held up his hand.

"Ditch the coats and the shoes."

Castiel looked down at his clothes and shrugged. He removed his trench coat and suit jacket and kicked off his dress shoes. He got in bed with Dean. "Is this satisfactory?"

Dean nodded. He buried his head in Castiel's shoulder and he's face turned red again.

He frowned and laid his hand on Dean's forehead. "You don't seem to be running a fever."

"Huh?" Dean asked with a frown

"You're face keeps turning red. I thought maybe you were running a fever but you don't seem to be."

He's face turned even redder then before. "No… I… I don't have a fever."

"Then why is your face turning so red?" Castiel asked with a head tilt

Dean let out a sigh. "I… I'm blushing Cas. It's something that humans do when they are embarrassed."

"Why are you embarrassed? I thought you wanted me to keep you warm."

"I do it's just that… look man I'm not good with words… I just… I like it and… well I'm thinking it would be nice to do this every night." He shook his head. "Never mind Cas, we'll work it out some other time." He buried his face in his shoulder and mumbled a good night.

Castiel looked down at the human in confusion. He threaded his fingers in Dean's short hair. He didn't understand how this made the human blush but if it brought him comfort then he would gladly do it. "Good night Dean, sleep well." He laid there and watched the hunter sleep. A peaceful smile played across the man's lips and Castiel was pretty sure he heard Dean mumble his name but he wasn't sure. He was content to hold him all night if that meant his hunter got some rest, and so he did.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Spoiler for season14 e 16 of supernatural

I Think I Did Something Bad

Castiel walked up towards his motel room. He had been driving for hours and he was tired. Although he was not tired like he needed sleep he was just worn out from the drive, so he decided to stop for the night. He opened the motel room door and stepped in his travel case by his side. He had grown fond of showers while living with the Winchesters they made him feel cleansed plus he had to shave in the morning so he keep a travel kit in the car in case he stopped. He sat the kit down on the bed and retrieved his shower gel that Dean got him and a razor when his phone rang.

He frowned. It was about three in the morning even the Winchester brothers were in bed now and he knew that Dean would wait until the next morning to call. He feared it was an emergency as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He looked at the screen and saw it was Jack. He answered is a crisp. "Hello Jack, is something wrong? Are Sam and Dean okay?" Dean had texted him and told him they were going on a hunt and Castiel feared the worse.

"No Cas… Sam and Dean are fine." Jack said. His voice sounded weak.

Castiel put his stuff back in the travel bag and sat down on the edge of his bed. He could tell by Jack's tone that something was wrong. He cleared his mind and used what Dean and Sam referred to as his 'dad' voice. "What's wrong Jack?"

He let out a sigh and then said. "Castiel…" There was a big red flag he hadn't called him Castiel in a while. "I… I think I did something bad."

"Oh?" He asked. He waited for the boy to speak. He found in recent times it was better for Jack to come to him with his problems. He tried to talk to him about the snake but Jack didn't offer much light into his decision. He wondered if Jack was about to confess to the killing of the snake or if… oh no what if this was something worse.

"See Sam and Dean left me alone in the bunker. Dean wanted me to go to the store; I went to the little market. You know the one at the end of Main Street?"

"Yes I know that one."

"I met this kids there… they knew about what we do."

Castiel had recalled Dean telling him about them meeting those kids. They had gotten ahold of a bunch of cursed and supernatural objects which now was in the bunker. "Yes Dean told me about those teens."

"Well they asked me to hang out with them and I was happy. Cas I made friends." The last part of that sentence was said with a joy that was edged with sadness.

"Yes making friends is good Jack."

"Yeah… so one of them Elliot was really interested in the supernatural so I brought books for him to look at and they wanted to know how to kill a demon. So I showed them my angel blade. I showed them how good I was at it and they were impressed until… well I tried to throw it at a tree like you had showed me. But I wasn't as good at it as you are… I…" He paused and let out another sigh. "Cas… can you promise me something?"

"Of course Jack." He gripped the bed tight as a knot of unease filled his stomach. "You can talk to me about anything remember."

"I used my powers to control the angel blade. I scared them. I didn't guess realize that humans had harsh reactions to things they don't understand. I stabbed one of them her name was Stacy."

"You-you stabbed someone?" Castiel asked his voice rose. Anger built up within him. His son shouldn't have been left alone. Oh no what chaos had Jack caused.

"She's fine though. I healed her just like you showed me."

Castiel let out a sigh of relief. "So then what happened?"

"Cas… they were afraid of me… I don't understand."

"What do you not understand?"

"Why were they afraid of me?" His voice weak and sorrowful, he was clearly hurt by the rejection of his new found friends.

"Well Jack humans…" How to word this? Being delicate sometimes wasn't Castiel's strong suit. Usually Sam dealt with the heartfelt emotional conversations with Jack. Dean assured Castiel he was good enough but he didn't believe him. "Humans tend to be afraid of what they don't understand."

There was a pause on the other end before Jack spoke again. "But I thought they were my friends. I healed Stacy she's fine now so I don't see why they are scared. I can help. I don't want to hurt them."

"I know that Jack. But humans are… they are complicated."

"Did it ever happen to you, Castiel?"

"Did what happen to me?"

He sighed. "Did you ever scare any humans? Like Sam and Dean were they ever afraid of you. They don't want me to use my powers they don't think I'm ready… Cas I think they are afraid of me too."

Castiel felt his heart drop like a stone. Dean had told him he was worried about a repeat of Dodge City especially because they didn't know how much soul Jack had left. He fiddled with edge of his trench coat as he spoke. "Yes Jack, I scared them a few times. I used to be able to fly or teleport as they call it and I used to pop up behind them. I know it's not the same thing but that happened."

"So it never bothered them that you weren't human?"

He bit his lip. "Well… it did… sometimes bother Dean… he had told me once that he had a few times been worried I would kill him in his sleep." He rubbed his arm. "He was even worried I would do it by accident."

"What did you do to… cope with it?"

He laughed. "I was mad at Dean so I didn't speak to him until he apologized and told me he trusted me. Although I don't think that will help you any."

Jack gave a weak laugh. "No I don't suppose so. I don't like that… that I scare people. I want to make friends." There was another pause and then he asked. "Cas do I scare you? I know I scare Sam and Dean and… I think I understand why but… what about you?"

Castiel answered quickly. "No of course not Jack, I have never been afraid of you." This was a bold faced lie and Castiel knew it. He was afraid of Jack. Scared he was soulless, afraid for him and what he might do or what might happen to him once he does it. He remembered when Sam was soulless he was scary and how he risked lives and everything. What if Jack became like that? He inwardly trembled what if Jack actually tried to hurt one of them. He swallowed hard at that thought. He remembered that poor snake that jack killed easily; that could easily be one of them. One of them falls on a hunt what if Jack decides the best way to help them to 'send them to heaven'

"Thanks for talking to me Cas." Jack said indicating the end of the conversation. "When are you coming back home?"

Castiel snapped back out of his stupor. "Oh not for a while, I'm just stretching my legs it was starting to feel small in the bunker."

He gave a sound of agreement. "Okay Cas, well I guess I'll talk to you later. You be careful on your trip, bye."

"Bye Jack." He said as he hung up the phone. He laid the phone on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. Worry ate at him. He looked at the phone that was nearby. Should he call Dean? Dean probably wasn't awake. He had promised Jack that he wouldn't tell them what happened but… this could be bad. If word got out if those teens told someone; what if Jack hadn't healed that girl? He picked up his phone with uneasy fingers. He opened it up and stared at the screen; he knew that Dean wasn't awake now. He bit his lip and sent a text to him asking if he was awake. He waited for a few minutes and no answer came through. He let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. He got up from the bed and got his shaving kit back out and the bath gel. He would call Dean in the morning. He may have promised Jack but the situation was making him feel uneasy. He hadn't even told them about the snake yet; he let them believe it died of natural causes. He walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked tired. He rubbed his face and looked at his tired looking vessel. The last few years had been hard on him. He held the side of the sink and sighed to himself. "Castiel you can't keep the boys secrets." He told himself. He resolved at that moment he would tell Dean what happened when he got the chance. Yes whenever he got the chance.


	8. Chapter 8

Three Men and a Car

Heat of the Moment

Sam Winchester stared out the window of Castiel's car. The two of them were on a hunt together, which was rare. Sam enjoyed the angel's company even though he was usually quiet, reserved and awkward. There was a silence between them which the angel finally broke.

"Sam if you want you can turn on the radio. I left the mixtape that Dean made me at the bunker again." Castiel said as he gestured to the radio. His old truck didn't pick up any FM stations and when Dean found out about this he had made the angel a tape so he didn't have to suffer with AM radio. Castiel still only owned the one tape though.

Sam turned on the radio. "Anything in particular you want to hear Cas?"

The angel gave a shrug. "Unlike most people I am not that particular when it comes to music."

The first station that came through was a classic rock station. It blared through playing Paint it Black by the Rolling Stones. "Let's play a game, let's see how long we can keep one station going before we drive out of range."

Castiel frowned. "Is there a point to the game?"

He laughed. "Me and Dean used to do it. I would make note of it so the next time we drove through the area we wouldn't have to hunt down any stations, and we knew how long they would come in clear."

He nodded. "Makes sense, though I find it to be interesting that you and your brother share a love for 'classic rock'."

"Guess when you hear it for most of your life you get used to it." Sam said with a shrug.

They went back into silence as the song died down. The next song that came on was Heat of the Moment By Asia. Sam felt his heart leap in his throat. Oh no not this song. He hasn't been able to listen to it since the mystery spot incident. Bile rose in his throat as his mind played all the images of Dean dying over and over and going through Tuesday over and over again. Unaware he did it Sam let out a scream and shut off the radio.

Castiel almost jumped out his skin when Sam screamed. "Sam what's wrong?" He asked. He looked over at the youngest Winchester and could sense his distress. He pulled the car over on the side of the road.

Sam's breathing was labored he was panicking. He was well aware he shouldn't be but that song that damn song it triggered all of those memories. Damn he had thought he was over it. He couldn't breathe the car was too small. His breathing was becoming panicked gasps.

"Sam! Sam what's wrong?" Castiel asked. His voice rose in concern. He laid his hand on the young man. "Sam!"

"H-Help." Sam managed to choke out.

Castiel removed his hand from Sam and leapt out of his car. He ran over to Sam's side and opened the door. He undid his seat belt and helped the man out of the car. "Breath Sam, breath you are okay."

Sam started to cry he couldn't stop himself. He's breath became steady almost normal now. He wrapped his arms around the angel who issued soothing words as he rubbed his back. Sam kept sobbing. "Cas I… Dean he…"

"Dean's fine he's at home with Jack remember?"

He nodded. "I know I just…" He shook his head the crying slowed his head now pounded with the amount of effort he used in crying. "That… that was the same song it played every Tuesday when… Gabriel kept killing Dean."

Castiel flinched. He knew the mystery spot incident was a touchy subject with Sam. Hell the first years he had known them Sam was always on edge on Tuesday. That didn't stop really until he lost his soul but Castiel still wasn't sure it ever truly stopped. He remembered Sam telling Gabriel that he never truly forgave him for repeatedly killing Dean but… Castiel didn't realize it was this bad.

Sam pulled away from Castiel. He let out a sigh and shook his head. "I'm sorry man I just… guess my mind went back there." He's hands were shaking now.

He gave a nod and pulled his phone out his pocket and called Dean.

"Who are you calling?" Sam asked then he heard Dean on the other side answer with a gruff hello.

"Hello Dean, no we haven't gotten there yet but… I need you to talk to Sam." The angel shoved his phone into Sam's hands.

Sam stared at it before he put the phone to his ear. "D-Dean?" He asked

"Hey Sammy what's up?" Dean asked

He felt himself smile. Dean was safe his brother was safe.

"Hello Sammy? You there?" Dean asked

"Yeah, yeah I'm here I…" he looked at Castiel who made an attempt to seem disinterested to assure him he had privacy. "I freaked out on Cas. Heat of the moment came on the radio and-"

Dean laughed. "Really Sam? Still after all this time man that song still freaks you out?"

"Yes really." He gave a chuckle. "I thought I was over it too but, "

"It's not even Tuesday it's…" He paused as if he was checking. "Thursday. Wrong day to be freaking out."

"Still I, "

"I am fine Sam. I'm at home with Jack watching TV so unless this TV has a ghost in it and sucks us into the TV I am going to be completely fine, okay?"

"Okay Dean just… stay away from anything that can kill you."

"Which was what everything? Hell a taco killed me didn't it?"

Sam had filled in the gaps for Dean. Dean only remembered that last Tuesday when they faced down Gabriel but he had to explain himself after that. He freaked out when Dean got near the road or a dog, he refused to let him eat tacos, and the one that Dean threatened to hit him over was his unease when he took a shower. "Yeah well avoid everything then." He said with a laugh. "You know I feel stupid for freaking out now, Gabriel is gone and it is just a song."

"It's not stupid Sam. Trust me I understand it was an awful time for you."

He smiled. "Thanks Dean for… talking to me…"

"Course Sam, now you two better get back on the road." With that he hung up the phone.

Sam handed the phone back to Castiel. "Thank you Cas."

He took it. "You are welcome Sam. I figured you wouldn't feel better until you talked to Dean."

The two of them got back in the car and Castiel started driving again.

"I am sorry for what my brother did to you." Castiel said

"It's not your fault Cas. Plus after the last time I almost forgave him for what he did to us."

He nodded. "You are a very forgiving person." He turned the radio back on which was now playing Mr. Roboto by the Styx. "However, perhaps we should do exposure therapy. I saw on TV that being exposed to something that scares you is supposed to help relieve the unease."

He laughed. "So what I keep playing Heat of the Moment until it no longer makes me freak out."

"Well yes, you did get over your fear of Tuesdays." He paused. "Perhaps we should also address your fear of clowns while we are at it and Dean's fear of flying."

He laughed again. "Cas I think you have watched too much day time TV."

He gave a small smile. "Perhaps."

Sam smiled and looked back out the window. He found himself grateful to the angel he was a good friend even if the angel was closer to Dean. He sighed maybe he would take Castiel's advice and use exposure therapy with the song at least that way if it comes on the radio he won't freak out like he just did. Yeah, he decided he will do that when he gets home.


	9. Chapter 9

Castiel and His Son

Castiel was driving down the darken road. It was late at night and the night was getting later; almost morning time now. He looked over at Jack who was up against the window of his car. The young Nephilim looked exhausted. The two of them were on a hunt together. Since Jack had come back from the other world him and Castiel had been going on a lot of hunts together. Since Sam had set up a hunter network within the Bunker he had been sending Castiel and Jack on hunts together although the two of them sometimes found their own hunts. This one had been a bit difficult. A vampire's nest; these vamps were snatching up members of the homeless population. Castiel found that getting leads on the case was a bit hard. He had gotten better at communicating with humans and Jack was still learning. They had tracked down the nest and taken care of them. Both angel and Nephilim were battered and a bit bloody. Since heaven was weakening Castiel was becoming weaker as well and killing a vampire proved harder than what it was years before. He had a few cuts and scrapes on him but Jack was mostly okay. He didn't have his powers and he was still learning how to fight without them.

Jack let out a loud yawn. Castiel looked over at him. "We are almost back at the motel." Castiel said. He had gotten them a room at a motel in order for them to do research and formulate a plan. Although he didn't sleep Jack still needed to sleep.

"I am fine Castiel." Jack said but the loud yawn that came from him proved otherwise.

Castiel smirked. "A typical Winchester answer."

Jack gave a weak smile. "Okay Castiel I am tired." He looked at his hands. "And filthy." He added with a groan.

The two of them tried to clean up the best they could before they left the vamp nest. Getting coated in blood from beheading vampires was not fun but no one said hunting was a clean job. "When we get to the motel you can take the first shower." Castiel could use some of his grace to clean himself up but he wanted to conserve his powers and a shower was just as effective. He would clean his clothes however as he brought nothing else to where. Dean was right he needed another outfit. He saw the sign for the motel come into view and he pulled the car into the parking lot and parked it near their room. He was glad they came back late he was sure if two bloody men got out of the car the local population would be a little concerned.

They walked up to the door and Castiel unlocked it. He looked over at Jack who looked like he was about to fall asleep on his feet. The angel let the Nephilim in the room first and he followed behind him. He noticed Jack was holding his ribs and his arm was held close to him.

"Jack," Castiel reached out and laid his hand on his shoulder.

Jack turned to look at him. "Yes Castiel."

He squinted his eyes as he looked at the boy he considered his son. "You are hurt." He stated less than he actually asked.

"No I'm fine." He said quickly

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Don't lie to me, Jack. I can see you holding your ribs." He reached out to Jack's side who leapt away from him.

Jack caught his foot on the table and almost fell to the floor but Castiel grabbed his arm in time and helped him back up. "Okay… I got hurt." He flinched as he raised his shirt up. His side was black and purple with bruises. Castiel let out a small gasp as he took in the damage. "It, it doesn't really hurt I think I'm fine. I'll shower and the blood will be gone and it won't' be so bad." Jack rambled.

"Jack." Castiel said. His voice stern with a hint of concern, it was part of his 'father' voice as the Winchesters had put it. The special tone he used on Jack and sometimes Claire. "This is bad, how did it happen?"

"Remember when that big vamp tackled me and knocked me into a wall? Yeah ugh… I kind of broke some furniture with my fall." He added with a verbal shrug. He was trying to play it off and Castiel knew it. "I mean I figure it would just heal but…"

"Jack," He sighed. He looked into this son's eyes. "You can't use your powers like that. You'll burn your soul off." He pointed at the chair to indicate he wanted Jack to sit. The young man listened and sat down in the chair. "I can heal you Jack. Take your shirt off so I can get to the injury."

Jack frowned and took the shirt off. "I know you can Cas I just…" He tossed the shirt on the floor most likely it would be making a trip to the fire pit later. Whatever the hunters couldn't clean they burnt lest the local population thought they had a serial killer on their hands.

Castiel leaned in and laid his hand on the injury. He noticed Jack flinch as he mended the broken ribs back and sealed up internal injuries. "Jack next time you get hurt just tell me. It's… it's why I'm here." He said with a frown. Yes healing. Castiel had enough strength to do that. Sometimes he felt that was about all he was good for being a would be doctor to everyone in the Bunker. He poured his grace into the injury, the purple and black bruises slowly vanished from his skin. "There," Castiel said as he took his hand away from his side.

Jack looked down at his side and gave a nod. "Thank you Castiel." He stood up and gave him a big smile. "I feel a lot better now." He picked up his dirty shirt and frowned. "And I liked this shirt." He tossed it in a trash bag and tossed it near his bag of stuff. He dug into his duffle bag to get his shower stuff.

"Jack, why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" Castiel asked as he took off his trench coat. He needed to angel mojo the blood off.

Jack slowly turned to look at him his shampoo and body wash in his hands. He let out a sigh and said. "Because you are getting weaker Cas…" he looked down as if ashamed. "I thought you know rather than you waste your grace on injury I would let it heal naturally."

He sighed. "Jack, you had internal bleeding and broken ribs,"

"That would explain why it hurt to breath."

"Jack, it was a serious injury!" His voice grew stern. "What if your body didn't naturally heal itself? What if you go sick again? What if you," His chest tightened. "What if you died again?" Those words spoken out loud hit them both harder than he expected. Castiel laid his coat down on the back of the chair. He felt pain in his chest. He knew this to be pain of loss, heartache, fear; emotions he had learned from the humans, emotions that the Winchesters had taught him to understand. "I don't… Jack I don't think I can handle the thought of you dying again." The grief he felt when the boy had died it was painful. He and the Winchesters grieved until they got him back.

Jack let out a sad sigh. "I know Castiel but do you think I want to see you die either." His voice was soft but it held heaviness with it. He crossed the room to where Castiel was and sat down the bottles he had in his hand. He looked at Castiel and said. "You are my father Castiel." He laid his hand on Castiel's shoulder. "I would be crushed if something happened to you, and that is why I didn't ask you to heal me. I am… a creature stronger than you, I know this so I know my body can heal itself and I know not to burn my soul off. I am sorry I upset you. But the next time I am injured I will tell you." He gave Castiel a quick hug then he picked up his stuff and headed to the shower.

Castiel thought on Jack's words. It warmed his heart that he meant so much to the boy as the boy meant to him. He had worried about it; after all he wasn't there for his first few days on Earth. He knew that they had a connection when Jack was in the womb that he had chosen him to be his father and Castiel had chosen Jack to be his son. He heard the door to the bathroom open and Jack walked out dressed in his night clothes and was drying his hair.

"Shower is yours Castiel." Jack said as he sat down on his bed.

He remained silent as he walked into the shower. He removed his clothes quickly and used his angelic powers to get them clean. He hoped in the shower and cleaned quickly and emerged. He dried off and picked his clothes back up and got dressed. He wished he had packed his lounge pants that Dean had got for him. He walked out of the bathroom and heard the steady breathing of Jack. He looked at the boy who was sound asleep. He smiled warmly and walked back over to the table. He brought his laptop and a book at least he could keep himself entertained while the boy slept. First thing in the morning they would head home. They had a long drive ahead of them as is. He opened his book and began to read. He heard a noise come from Jack; he looked up at him. Jack rolled over in the bed; sweat was beading on his face. "Jack," Castiel whispered. The younger man was having a nightmare. He sat the book down and walked over to the bed. He looked down at Jack. He wanted to comfort him to rid him of his nightmare. He's hand went out to touch him. He had already used so much of his grace today though. He would be even weaker if he did. While he was having his enteral debate Jack sat up in his bed panting. "Jack? Jack are you okay?"

Jack looked up at him his eyes wide. "I… I don't know." He laid his hand on his chest. "My heart is beating so fast I…"

"You had a nightmare, son." Castiel stated. He sat on the edge of the bed. "I was going to stop it but you woke up."

He nodded. "Yeah…" He ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. "It was awful." His voice cracked. Castiel realized the boy was in near tears. "I…" He sobbed softly. "Stupid."

"No you aren't stupid." Castiel held out his arm an open invitation for a hug. Jack moved around in the bed until he was beside him. Castiel wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pulled him in; the boy laid his head on his chest. "What was it about?" Jack wasn't one to have nightmares usually his dreams were simple and childish like eating a room made out of candy. Although nightmares were rare for Jack when he had them they were usually terrible. Castiel figured it was most likely from the trauma from being in the other world.

"I dreamed that Michael took over Dean's body again and… oh Castiel," he looked up at him his eyes swimming in unshed tears. "He killed everyone. All the hunters, and Bobby, and Mary and… then he killed Sam and…" He looked away then let out a sputtering sob. "Then he slowly tortured you to death… then he got me… he made me… watch all of it." He covered his face and shook his head. "It was so real."

Castiel tightened his hold on Jack. "It wasn't real Jack. Dean has Michael contained. Everyone is fine. We are all fine." He whispered as Jack buried his head in Castiel's chest. He kept reassuring him as Jack clung tighter and tighter to him.

Jack looked up at him. "Cas… can you stay here with me?" He asked his voice soft almost a whisper

"Sure Jack." He let go of the young man so he could laid down. He laid down beside him and let Jack cling to him. He held his son close to him rubbing his back as he fell asleep. Castiel looked down at Jack; even though he was becoming steadily weaker at least he could offer the young boy comfort this way. He gave a light hug and whispered to him. "Love you son."


	10. Chapter 10

Chores

Jack sat at the library table in the bunker; he had a book in front of him that he had been reading through in an attempt to glean as much as he could on monster lore. He flipped the page; he was still a hunter in training. He knew this fact. However, that didn't stop him from feeling a need to learn as much as possible. Jack heard heavy booted feet steps and knew that a Winchester was walking up to him.

"Hey Jack," Dean started as he got closer.

Jack looked up at him. "Yes, Dean?" He asked with a smile

"Listen man me and Sam are going to head out on a little hunt,"

"You want me to come with you?" He asked cutting off Dean. He sat up in his chair excitement coursed through him. He was ready to go on a hunt again.

"No sorry kid. We need someone to stay in the bunker; you know to keep things running smoothly. We will call you when we start back. Cas should be coming back," He looked at his watch. "By this evening. Think you can handle everything by yourself?"

He nodded. "Of course Dean." He smiled warmly, "I will take care of the bunker for you guys."

"Thanks, Jack." Dean patted him on the head, "We'll see you later. I'll text you when we get there." He headed out of the room.

Jack heard the familiar thud of the bunker door opening and closing. He let out a small sigh. Well, at least he had Netflix to keep him company. He looked back at the book, he had lost his place. He stuck a bookmark in it and shut it. He'd read it another time, he decided.

He got up from the table and noticed leaves and other debris that had been tracked in. "I should vacuum." He said to himself. He walked over to the supply closet where they kept all the cleaning supplies. As he pulled out the vacuum out of the closet it dawned on him; he could do some light chores. He smiled to himself and nodded. Yeah, that could be what he could do to occupy his time. Plus if Sam and Dean saw how well he did maybe they would let him go on more hunts once they saw he was responsible.

He rolled the vacuum cleaner into the library and plugged it in. He flipped the switch and started running it along the floor. He frowned when he realized it wasn't sucking up the dirt as he expected it to. He stopped and looked at the vacuum. Perhaps there was something wrong with it. He turned it off and examined it closer. The vacuum was one of those expensive bag-less models. Sam had insisted on buying one when their 'dinosaur' vacuum that came with the bunker finally gave up.

Jack unhooked the canister and realized it was full. That was why it wasn't picking up anything, he thought. He walked into the kitchen to dump it out. He lifted the lid on the trash can and opened the canister. Dust filled the air and he began to cough and sneeze. He waved his hands around to clear the air. He looked at the canister and wondered when it had been cleaned last.

He walked back into the library eyes still watering from the dust explosion. He hooked the canister back on and finished the floor. A few sneezes later he finally was cleared up. He placed the vacuum nearby as he planned on vacuuming other rooms later.

Jack then remembered that they hadn't washed this morning's dishes yet. "Oh, I should do that." He said to himself. He walked back into the kitchen. The sink was full of dishes. He let out a sigh. Did anyone do housework around here? He moved a few dishes out of the way and plugged in the drain and started the water. He poured in dish soap and watched the bubbles form. He turned off the water and grabbed the wash rag. He started washing the dishes; he went over them several times to make sure they were clean. He sat them in the dish drainer; he would have to dry them to make room. He continued with this task until he had a rather large stack of mugs. "I need to dry them before I break one." He looked around but the dish rag wasn't hanging where it was supposed to be. "Where is it?" He asked himself. He deiced to go to the closet and get another towel. No sooner than he moved his feet he heard a loud crash.

"Oh no," He said to himself as he turned around. Sure enough, half of the mugs fell off and were now laying on the floor shattered. He sighed, "Damn it." He got the dish towel and dried off the dishes that were left. He got a broom and swept up the mugs were too broken to be fixed.

He tossed the broken mugs in the trash. He turned around and frowned. What else could he do? He tapped his finger to his chin. He looked at the laundry room and decided he could do the laundry. He grabbed the vacuum and headed to the dormitory area. He first hit Castiel's room. He hesitated at the door and then shrugged. They were all family not like they had anything to hide. He walked into the room. Castiel's room was almost spotless, Jack figured Castiel to be very tidy. If it wasn't for the fact that he had seen light coming from under the door from time to time, he would have assumed that it was never used by the angel. He left the vacuum in the hall and headed in. He picked up Castiel's hamper which only had a few items in it. He decided to use the hamper to gather all the laundry. He organized Castiel's pile of books that were sitting on his desk and he fluffed the pillow on the couch. "There, very good." He said to himself.

He left the room. Dean's was next door. He reached for the nob and walked into the room. Dean's room was way different; his looked lived in if Jack had to describe it. Dean had a line of photos on his nightstand; some was of him with his mom as a child, a few of him and Sam one of him and Castiel and one of Jack and Dean, a few magazines on the floor by the bed (but neatly stacked), there was a pizza box and a beer bottle left on his table which Jack picked up and tossed in the trash. He found a pile of clothes by the side of the bed. He frowned at them and gathered them up. Dean had a tendency to put off laundry until he would discover his underwear drawer was empty and Jack suspected Dean was fast approaching that moment. He shuttered when he remembered overhearing Dean inform Sam that if he turned his boxers inside-out he got another day out of them. He tosses them in the hamper and left to make his way to Sam's room.

Sam's room was down the hall from Dean and Castiel's. Jack had suspected that Sam wanted his own space after spending his whole life with Dean. Jack could understand that some, he had a need to have his own space as well. He walked into Sam's room; his room was similar but different from Dean's. Sam had admitted it took him a while to consider the Bunker home and he could see it. Sam had maybe a few personal items sitting around. A photo of their mom, one of a man with a ball cap, one of Castiel and Dean and one of the four of them together; Jack smiled at that photo and made a note to ask Sam for a print of it. It was a good family photo. He organized the pile of research that Sam had laying on his desk. Sam was very academic and was always in the process of learning new things. He found a hamper in the corner and he added Sam's pile of clothes to the hamper he had. He made a note to pick up a hamper for Dean the next time he went to town.

He walked out of Sam's room and went to his room and picked up his few pieces of laundry. He headed to the laundry room. It was a nice laundry room with a large washer and dryer. Castiel and Sam had shown him how to do laundry once before but… he stood in front of the washer. He couldn't remember how to do it. He sighed to himself. It shouldn't be too hard to figure out. He turned on the water and added the laundry soap. So far so good, he tossed in the clothes and shut the lid. There he did it.

He left the laundry and decided to vacuum the rest of the bunker and let the laundry do its thing. He cleaned everything even storage rooms they rarely went in. Everything was dusted and cleaned and it looked nice. He smiled proudly. He had cleaned the bunker for his family. He put the vacuum away and decided to check on the laundry and put it in the dryer. He heard the Bunker door open and someone called his name. He realized it must have been Castiel. He smiled to himself and started heading to war room when he heard.

"Jack!" Castiel called. His voice sounded a bit more frantic now. Panic filled Jack what if there was something wrong with Castiel.

Jack practically started to run when he was confronted with suds in the hall. He stared at them. Where did these come from?

"Jack?" Castiel asked. Jack heard his father slosh through the soap. He looked at him his blue eyes wide and down at the soap. "What happened?"

Jack blinked. "I am not sure… I was cleaning up and I started the laundry."

Castiel opened the door to the laundry room. They both could see the soap dripping out of the washer and onto the floor.

"Oh no, is the washer broken?" Jack asked he tilted his head and studied his father's face.

Castiel gave a small smile. "You put too much detergent in it. I did it once before." He pulled out a shop vacuum and started to suck up the water and soap suds.

Jack got a mop and started to mop up the rest of the water. "I am sorry, I only wanted to help and show that I am responsible." He sighed. He felt defeated, worthless, and useless. "I guess I was wrong. I can even do laundry."

The angel looked at him. He smiled again and patted Jack on the shoulder. "Jack, don't let something this small hold you back. It's just laundry. We all make mistakes. It's all in the process of learning."

He smiled at him. "You are right, Castiel, thank you." He finished the mopping and reached into the washer and pulled out all of the clothes. He started to stick them in the dryer when he noticed a pink shirt laying in the pile. There wasn't a pink shirt before was there. He pulled it out and looked at it and frowned.

"You didn't separate the laundry did you?" Castiel asked as he looked at the pink shirt.

"No, I did not. Was I supposed to?"

The angel shook his head. "All right, next time we have laundry I'll give you a lesson on how to do it."

Jack frowned. "What did I do wrong?"

"That shirt got exposed to red dye now it's pink. I did that once to one of Dean's FBI shirts." He looked down at the floor. "He was not happy about it."

Jack held up the shirt. "I wonder whose it is."

Castiel looked at it. "I think it's one of Sam's."

He tossed it in the dryer and sighed. "I hope he isn't angry about this."

The rest of the chores were finished off without a hitch now that Jack had Castiel's help. The Winchesters returned home as promised.

"Looks nice in here." Dean said as he walked in the door.

"Did you clean?" Sam asked

Jack nodded and smiled proudly. "Yes, though Castiel helped me with some of it."

They nodded and went on to their rooms as Castiel informed them he would make dinner. Jack followed him to the kitchen to learn how to do some light cooking. He watched him as Castiel coached him through the basics of cooking when he heard.

"Ahhh! What happened to my shirt?" Sam screamed from his room.

Jack looked over at Castiel. "I guess Sam did mind the newly pink shirt."

Shortly they heard Dean laughing. "Oh man, that's a good look for you, Sam." Dean laughed his way back into the kitchen and high-fived Jack. "Good prank, Jack."

Jack looked at Castiel who had his eyebrow raised. "But,"

Dean laughed again. "I haven't had a good laugh like that in a while. Thanks, kid."

"You are uh, welcome, Dean." He looked at Castiel who shrugged. Oh well, at least his accidental shirt dying ended up being a source of entertainment so that made the days' chores worth it.


	11. Chapter 11

Spoilers for Season 14, episode 19.

Out of the Box

Castiel marched into the bunker. Fear crept into the dark recesses of his mind. Duma had been using Jack. That was clear as day. Now he had to tell Sam and Dean and find Jack. He scanned the war room of the bunker and listened to the sounds of the Winchesters. The bunker carried sound strange but it was easy enough to tell where people where. He could hear Dean talking all be it fairly clear due to his celestial hearing.

"We didn't have a choice, Sam."

He raised an eyebrow. What did he not have a choice in? He walked into the small room they were sitting in. They were both at a table. Sam looked at him his eyes wide and distressed by something, Dean glanced over at him and regarded him with indifference. Castiel held his tongue eventually Dean would get over his anger and they would go back to the way things where.

"Cas?" Sam asked. He looked worried and troubled.

"I have been in heaven." He walked closer to them. "Duma was using Jack. He was not acting on his own." Castiel was happy to know that Jack wasn't willingly killing people. However, the boy was still soulless and it was a huge problem. "Duma lead him to believe that it would make you two happy if he did what she asked."

Sam's eyes went wide. He looked at Dean then back at Castiel.

The angel was starting to sense something was amiss. "Sam," he started

"Jack isn't a problem." Dean took a big swig of his drink and set it down. "We dealt with it."

"Dealt with it?" He asked. He frowned and looked to Sam. Guilt. Guilt was etched all over Sam's face. "What did you do?" He growled. Anger bubbled at the surface. He noticed that Sam looked like he wanted to disappear and Dean looked at him.

His green eyes flashed with anger as he looked at Castiel. A look of contempt, of anger and loss of feelings, left abused over the years between them. "We put him in the Ma'lak box." He stated flatly. His contempt for Jack evident in his voice.

"What?" Castiel demanded. Anger burst through his vessel. They sealed up his son the box? He slammed his hands on the table. The drinks spilled some, Sam jumped, and Dean looked at him. Dean's eyes were filled with equal parts of anger that Castiel was filling.

"We had to do something." Dean growled at Castiel. "He was out of control."

"He was tricked!" Castiel shouted. He wanted to punch Dean right in the nose. How could he do this to their son?

Dean stood up. "He killed mom! Or did you forget that?" He hissed at Castiel

Castiel felt a stab of guilt. He was upset by Mary's passing as much as they were. "I grieve over Mary's death as well but this is not the right way to deal with Jack."

"Bull shit!" Dean shouted his jaw ticked. He narrowed his eyes at Castiel. "Where you get off making comments like that? You're the one who didn't tell anyone about him being soulless!" He yelled and jabbed him in the chest.

"Mind your tone with me, Dean." He pushed his hand off of him.

"What are you going to do about it huh?" He asked his tone challenging.

Castiel clenched his fists. "You," He started when suddenly he heard.

 _"Cas, please help me."_

His head snapped up. Jack was praying to him. He stormed out of the room. "Where is he?" He bellowed. He headed down the hall to where the box was, where they left it once they talked Dean out of his idiotic idea at a time when Castiel thought that he and Dean were in love. He had a vague sense that the two brothers were following him.

"Cas," Dean hissed. "Don't you dare!"

Castiel ignored him and flung the door open where the Ma'lak box was. He marched in and up to the box. He could hear Jack pounding on the lid of the box.

"Let me out. Sam, Dean, I don't like this." Jack begged from inside the box.

Castiel looked back at the brothers. He had never felt such contempt towards them. Not since the beginning and Sam was drinking demon blood and Castiel expected respect from Dean. "How could you do this to him?" He shouted at them. He knelt down to the locks. "Give me the keys!"

Sam looked at Dean and held out the keys to Castiel. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what else we could do. I,"

Castiel snatched the keys out of his hand and walked back over to the box.

"Don't you dare!" Dean shouted. He grabbed Castiel by the shoulders. "Jack is dangerous! Even you know that or are you too stupid to see it!"

"Dean, stop!" Sam shouted. He marched up to them and grabbed Dean. "Just stop." His voice cracks. "We can't, we shouldn't,"

Dean pushed Sam away and narrowed his eyes at Castiel. "Don't you do it." He growled

Castiel undid the locks. The locks hit the floor with an echoing thud and he lifted the lid of the box.

Jack is laying there phone in his hand and is blinking at the sudden light. "Cas?" He asked as he sat up.

"I heard your prayer." Castiel said softly. His anger melted some at the sight of his son. He reached in and took Jack's hand and helped him out of the box.

"Cas!" Dean shouted he looked at the two of them his green eyes wild. "You son of a bitch!"

Castiel put a protective arm around Jack. "It's okay, Jack, I got you."

Jack looked up at him his eyes wide. "Thank you, Cas," He looked at Sam and Dean. "I did not like the box." He informed them. He stretched his arms as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Dean looked at them his face red with anger. "Cas," He hissed. "Cas, he's dangerous." He warned.

The angel looked at Dean. Dean had been wary of Jack when he first came into their lives. The weariness was back now ten-fold. "Dean, Jack needs help he doesn't need to be locked away."

Jack tilted his head in confusion. "I thought you guys were helping me?" He looked at the Winchesters.

"We lied." Sam confessed and Dean shot him a look.

Jack squinted. "But why? Why would you lie to me? Is this because of the accident?"

"It wasn't an accident! Stop calling it that! You killed our mom!" Dean shouted. He shot Castiel a hateful look. "I can't believe you!"

"It was an accident." Jack shook his head. "I didn't mean to do it. I just wanted her to be quiet." He sighed. "I even tried to bring her back."

"There wasn't even enough of her left to even bring back!" Dean clenched his fists. "You vaporized her and you call it an accident!"

"I had no intentions to kill Mary." Jack said his tone mildly indifferent.

Dean's jaw tightened. "You need to get back in the box."

"No." Jack said. He crossed his arms. "I was hoping you would forgive me but I see that isn't going to happen."

"You're damn right it's not." Dean hissed

"Shame," Jack said flatly. He laid his hand on Castiel.

With a whoosh of air Castiel found himself standing on a mountain with Jack. He blinked. It had been a long time since he had flown and Jack's flying skills were getting pretty good. "Jack where are we?"

"The Appalachian mountains. I thought it would be a nice view." He shrugged. "Castiel, can I really be helped? I understand that… that this is wrong that I shouldn't feel like this but…" He wrapped his arms around himself. "Even… they will still hate me."

Castiel's heart broke at the last statement. "Jack, I," He sighed and laid his hand on his son's shoulder. "I do not know if you can be helped. But I will do everything in my power to help you."

Jack laid his hand on his and said. "Thank you, father."

He squeezed his shoulder before he removed it. "I have already tried to contact Chuck, er God. He can restore your soul… maybe… he'll…" He didn't want to fill Jack with false hopes and promises of an absent father returning to them. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked. There was a text from Sam:

 _Going to hit the lore. May not find an answer but I'm going to try. Tell Jack I am sorry. Take care_

He let out a breath and put the phone away. He caught Jack giving him a look. "It was… Sam he's going to hit the lore and he… said he was sorry."

Jack gave a nod. "I am glad… I like Sam." He stated.

Castiel sighed. "Jack, Bobby and his crew they are out there looking for you and," His words were cut off.

"I think we should return to heaven." He smiled a happy smile one of innocence. "I liked it." He placed his hand on Castiel's shoulder.

Next thing Castiel knew, he was in a white room. It was heaven. He let out a sigh.

"Come, Cas met the new angels I made." Jack said with a proud smile as he walked into God's room where he received prayers.

Castiel let out a sigh. He hoped that letting Jack out of the box was a good idea and that they could find a way to help Jack. He hoped and prayed that his father would return to them and restore Jack's soul the last thing he wanted to do was to try to put down his own son. His heart ached at the thought. He walked into the prayer room and Jack looked at him and smiled fondly and waved with childlike innocence. Castiel gave a small sigh. He hoped that he could mend the relationship with Dean but he would do what had to be done to protect his son.


End file.
